moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Falcko Arturia
=History= ---- Falcko Arturia was the only surviving bastard of Yanzee Red. However, her tale does not intertwine with her parents’ past until much later. Falcko Arturia was orphaned on the steps of the military ward in Ironforge and found by the gnome, Professor Lucendious Tick-Tock-Dally. The whereabouts of her birth are uncertain, though Lucendious became her adoptive mother and mentor for not very long. Originally, Lucendious sought to teach Falcko her priestly ways, although Falcko’s instinctive brutality came out in a brawl amongst several dwarves at the age of fourteen. Needless to say, the dwarves were impressed by her fighting and from then on Falcko worked and trained with warriors of Ironforge. Though Falcko found it difficult to be matched by opponents half her height, she knew that she would be fighting bigger enemies soon enough. At sixteen Falcko was recruited as a personal hired sword for Lord Arthur Ghostfeld. Originally, the Lord thought that the reckless girl would be killed within a fortnight after hiring her, however, Falcko proved to be both a brutal and merciless assassin. She was by no means stealthy with her killings and seemed to murder everyone in her path. She was coined the name, “The Hound”, for her vicious behavior and obedience towards only Lord Ghostfeld. In the midst of war, Falcko was nowhere to be seen, though she had gained a reputation amongst the Stormwind Guard. By this time, Falcko and Lord Arthur Ghostfeld’s relationship had been rocky and full of fighting and moral questioning. The Hound had been obedient doing her usual work, though found it odd when she was requested to find ancient relics and kidnap beings for Lord Ghostfeld. She was aware of her Lord’s work as a warlock, though became disturbed after her participation within a ritual to summon a demon which involved her drinking demonic blood. Tired of his Hound’s work, Ghostfeld had exposed Falcko’s whereabouts and the Stormwind Guard arrested her immediately. Ghostfeld hoped that Falcko would be executed. Fortunately, Lucendious was able to bail her daughter out with some coin and on one more condition: that she joined the guard. Not only was the Hound a notorious killer, but also a liar. She fled Stormwind in search of Ghostfeld to have her revenge. It is entirely unclear what had happened exactly, though one thing was for certain, Ghostfeld was dead. The scar upon her right eye and three claw mark slash on her left arm are reminders of that night. The Hound’s name was cleared and a new leaf had been turned over. She ceased her mercenary work and became more involved with expeditions in Pandaria. Her master had cursed Falcko after his death. Falcko suffered much; she heard voices, woke up with cuts and scratches, and saw demons that were not actually there. Hence why she drank often; since she could not find a cure she found that being drunkard silenced the voices or allowed her to tolerate them. Falcko was remarkably passionate about treasure, although these expeditions held another purpose of finding a cure. Progressively, things got better and Falcko found a home within the Grand Alliance Vanguard. Surprisingly, she worked her way up the ranks to Captain and eventually Marshal. The Hound received a more formal education and political experience from the Grand Alliance Vanguard. She made many allies and married the former Grand Marshal, Miles Debron. For a month, both Miles Debron and Falcko Arturia disappeared. Debron has yet to be found and is presumed dead, however, Falcko Arturia still roams Stormwind lacking in memories of her former life. = Family = ---- House of Arturia House Glyde is a minor noble house of Stormwind. Before Sir Edmund Glyde, Gregor Glyde (Human) was the head of the house. He had married a Quel'dorei and had three children: Edmund, Percival, and a daughter who was Naza Varyn's mother. Percival was the oldest of the children, however, after his mysterious disappearance Edmund Glyde found himself at the head of the family and expelled Naza Varyn's mother after she ran off and eloped with someone he deemed as a 'barbarian'. Sir Edmund would pass away due to illness and his only known bastard, Falcko Arturia, became the head of House Glyde. House Glyde's family crest used to be a single white tree (The same emblem of the Ironcloak Vanguard), although this was changed when Falcko assumed head. Since she was cast aside by the Glydes initially she left her mark upon their house: the white tree remains standing, although a silver haired Hound lurks behind the tree. In her spiteful nature, she went as far to change the family's name to Arturia. Parents Falcko Arturia was declared a bastard of Lord Edmund Glyde. During her rise to power in the Grand Alliance Vanguard and further advancement into politics many began to notice the odd resemblance. Both had matching grey eyes, silver hair, and a ruthless attitude. At first, Glyde was reluctant to admit because of previous allegations made. A month after Falcko Arturia was discovered on the steps of the military ward in Ironforge, a group of hunters discovered the corpse of Yanzee Red. Yanzee Red’s mangled corpse was found on the outskirts of Kharanos. She had been stabbed repeatedly along with her newborn child and their corpses were left for the wolves.Previously, Yanzee Red and Sir Edmund Glyde had a romantic relationship, however, Glyde claimed that he never slept with twelfth child of the Red estate and that the mangled child was not his own. He had been a prime suspect of the murder, however, his name was cleared for the number of alibis he had to prove his innocence. Children Falcko has no children. = Affiliations = ---- Grand Alliance Vanguard Falcko Arturia spent a year in the Grand Alliance Vanguard and served under both Ambassador Aurion Dawntreader and Doctor Thaid. After Aurion's disappearance, Falcko worked her way from private to marshal. It was very unusual for the Hound to stay in one place for a long time. She stayed because of her ex-husband's affiliation and the friends she made in the Vanguard. After disappearing a month after her wedding, the Vanguard was dissolved in her absence. The Rose Syndicate Very few people know of the hound's new affiliation with the Rose Syndicate. Three years before joining the Grand Alliance Vanguard, Falcko was an active hired sword. After being arrested by the guard in Stormwind she quit, vowing never to go back to it. Why become one now? Although times were rough her entrance into the Syndicate was forced. After her friend Belianiu Softpaw was attacked by the Steelmane Gang, Falcko sought vengeance. Word of this was brought to Bisrad Mason and he used this information against her. As well, two of her friends, who she refers to as allies, were threatened. In order to protect them and as well, to prevent others from being added to the list Falcko joined the Rose Syndicate. Needles to say, the Hound was not fond at all of her new leader and new allies. Clan Varyn Falcko was once an Advisor for Clan Varyn, though was removed after her cousin Naza Varyn invaded the Ironcloak Union and issued out threats. The Ironcloak Vanguard The Ironcloak Vanguard is the army of the Ironcloak Union. It consists of three divisions: the Legionaries, Mancers, and Rangers. These divisions are overseen by Commanders. Falcko was inspired by Aurion Dawntreader's teachings and created the Ironcloak Vanguard. With the help of her father, Torsten Duskbringer, and Doctor Thaid they established such an organization just in time to aid the Alliance in Draenor. The Ironcloak Vanguard aims at providing aid to other Alliance forces in Draenor and as well as putting down threats to Alliance and Azeroth. STRUCTURE OF THE ICV * Marshal - Falcko Arturia * Commanders - Caricias Telrenn (Legionaries), Zamaris Greyfox (Rangers) '' * ''Iron Council - Reggad Alberic, Ri Li'hurr, Silver Jadenwing, Chalilia Erickson The Ironcloak Union The Ironcloaks went to aid their allies, the Kingdom of the Hills, in the Grizzly Hills in Northrend, led by Regent Lord Geranelm Syla. The Grizzly Hills were swarmed by the Scourge and Falcko pledged her support. Falcko Arturia was first given the title of General of the Kingdom of the Hills and recently became a Regent-Lady of the Iron Hills. The first order of business she did was bring the Grizzly Hills into the Alliance. There are Ironcloaks stationed all over Azeroth, however, the bulk of their forces are located in the Grizzly Hills, Zundrabar, and Durnholde. Recently, Falcko stepped down as a Regent as the Iron Hills, though continues to serve the Kingdom as Marshal of the Ironcloak Vanguard. Lord Samuel Reggad Alberic and Falcko Arturia have butt heads in the past in terms of governance, however, the two have a comical friendship and have kept sancity in the Hills. Duchy of Durnholde Falcko Arturia was given the duchy decree of Durnholde by Mathilan Lionblood and Veratos Lionblood. With the aid of houses from Alterac, Arathor, and Stormwind, Falcko oversaw the rebuilding of key buildings from Alterac Granite and remilitarized the land by making it a hub of the Ironcloak Vanguard. After a misunderstanding, Falcko and Alonsus II agreed that, due the the strategic importance of the duchy and the growing hostility between families in Alterac and Arathi, Durnholde should become the center of enforcers of the peace that the Archbishop arbitrated to the people, effectively making it a neutral, church-affiliated buffer zone in the event of a civil war. Durnholde has been further divided into counties: Glydesvale (In land) and Ravenshire (North). Ricktore Schroder was appointed Countess of Glydesvale and Silas Ambrose was appointed Count of Ravenshire. Dismantling of the Ironcloak Vanguard, the fate of Durnholde, and Falcko's Disappearance Falcko Arturia has disappeared. Without a word or trace the woman is gone. She has left behind the Duchy of Durnholde to Countess Ricktore Schroder and Tyler Steele. Without no one else to take up the position of Marshal, the Ironcloak Vanguard and Union has hence forth been disbanded. Order of the Blackwell and Countess of the Blackwell Haunt Falcko’s disappearance was not quite what it had seemed. The warrior had gone over to the Broken Isles and found herself attacked and defeated in Suramar by Legion forces. By a twist and turn in events, Falcko would find herself shipped back to Stormwind in a coffin, only to later be discovered by Iron Council member, Silver Jadenwing. With her help along with others, Falcko reformed the Ironcloak Vanguard. However, their funding was cut due to Falcko’s negligence. Ironcloak soldiers were being sent to the Broken Isles, though ultimately over half of their forces were killed. With funding ultimately cut, the Ironcloaks were unable to provide the families of fallen soldiers with their deceased. It was then that Falcko turned to her old ally, Jack Wylder, a treasure hunter. Falcko was determined to restore the Ironcloaks and needed Wylder’s help. Jack suggested finding a mirror on the outskirts of Uldum. If, and only if, Falcko came back with this artifact would she be able to make a profit large enough to deploy her soldiers once more The Ironcloaks found the tomb in Uldum where the supposed artifact lay hidden. While they did find such a mirror they found an additional artifact, The Blackwell. The Blackwell has become a source of power for the Ironcloaks having both healing and magical properties. After an overdue conversation with Duke Tyler Steele, Falcko soon found herself back in Hillsbrad with a new title and land. She named her county the Blackwell Haunt. The Ironcloaks’ name too would change to the Order of the Blackwell Haunt. The Blackwell Haunt is a two fold guild in that it operates on one hand as a capitalistic mercenary guild and on the other a quasi-cult revolved around the esoteric magic powers of an artifact. The Order’s hub is within Hillsbrad.Category:Grand Alliance Vanguard Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Clan Varyn Category:The Rose Syndicate